


Week End

by KuraLeeRose



Series: La Fraternité des Assassins [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Univers alternatif, en français, université
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraLeeRose/pseuds/KuraLeeRose
Summary: Os Issu de mon Fandom Fall Challenge.Petit moment relax entre les membres de la confrérie universitaire : les Assassins.





	Week End

Au moment où la sonnerie retentit, le couloir principal de l'université se mit à trembler. Huit jeunes adultes étaient entrain de courir vers la sortie du bâtiment. Il y avait trois filles et cinq garçons. C'était enfin le week-end. Les dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement dures. Un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bruns semblait guider ses amis vers la sortie. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffé en queue de cheval et retenu par un ruban rouge. Il avait des yeux marrons. Un cicatrice traversait ses lèvres au niveau du coin droit de ses dernières. D'ailleurs, l'étudiant s'amusait de la lenteur de ses amis. Ses cousins allaient les attendre et dieu seul sait qu'Altaïr n'était pas très patient.

\- Sbigatti ! (Dépêchez-vous) Altaïr ne va pas être content !

\- J'emmerde ton cousin Auditore ! gueula le jumeau Frye.

\- Ton langage, Jabob ! rétorqua Evie. "

Les autres se mirent à rire lorsque Evie donna une tape derrière la tête à son jumeau et accéléra le pas pour le distancer. Leur but était d'atteindre le toit plat de l'université ; c'était le repaire de tous les membres de la Confrérie CREDO. Toute la troupe avait rendez vous avec le cousin plus vieux d'Ezio, Altaïr qui n'était pas très réputé pour sa bonne humeur et sa patience. Le groupe se réunissait tous les vendredis après midi sur le toit pour faire le point sur leur week-end. Ils se déplaçaient toujours en groupe.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier il était très diversifié ! De diverses nationalités le composait. En effet, Ezio était italien, Evie et Jacob étaient anglais, Arno et Elise étaient français, Aveline était une américaine venant de la Nouvelle-Orléans et Connor était natif américain mais aussi anglais. Cela faisait un bon mélange. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais dans leur groupe.

Ils aimaient bien se prendre la tête aussi avec l'autre confrérie de l'université L'ordre du Temple . Il ne se prenait pas pour des petits gens. Ils voyaient toujours en grands et pensaient toujours être les meilleurs, être l'élite de l'université. En somme, les enfants pourris gâtés qui ne connaissaient pas la vraie vie. Cette confrérie avait une philosophie complètement différente de la leur qui était plutôt anarchique et profiter de la vie chaque jour. Ce fut pour cela qu'une guerre entre les deux confréries perduraient depuis la création de l'université. Il y avait eu un traître parmi les membres du credo , c'était Shay Cormac qui avait rejoint les rangs des Temples. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Quant à Elise c'était l'inverse ou du moins son père et toute sa famille avaient étaient des Temples alors qu'elle avait choisi de s'allier avec le CREDO.

Revenons à notre petit groupe qui continuait de courir pour traverser la très grande cour de l'établissement. Les étudiants n'étaient pas essoufflés. C'était leur quotidien de courir et de faire aussi du parkour, de monter sur les bâtiments. C'était pour cette raison que leur QG était situé en haut d'un toit que personne ne pouvait atteindre sauf ceux doués de cette agilité particulière dont possédaient tous les membres du CREDO. Ironie du sort, ce fut Jacob qui arriva en premier sur la plateforme; Ce fut donc le premier à recevoir les remontrances d'Altaïr. Evie ne put s'empêcher de rire avec ses amies Aveline et Elise.

\- Bonjour, les novices, commença le syrien après avoir passé un savon à Jacob.

\- Ha cuzino toujours les gentils mots qui font bien plaisir après les cours ! Non vraiment, il ne fallait pas ! 

Tout le monde s'assit alors en rond et balança leur sacs. Ils pouvaient enfin décompresser. Elise et Arno était dans leur petite bulle entrain de roucouler de leur côté tandis que Jacob essayait encore d'argumenter avec Altaïr. C'était malheureusement peine perdu. Ezio tenait donc compagnie à ses dame Aveline et Evie. Bien sûr Connor n'était jamais loin pour garder un œil sur sa meilleure amie de la Nouvelle Orléans. Ratonhnnké:ton était très protecteur quand il s'agissait d'Aveline. Il éprouvait de fort sentiment pour elle. Il fallait mieux se méfier quand Ezio était entouré de femmes ; l'italien draguait facilement. Ezio n'a jamais caché aimer beaucoup les femmes et pourtant, son cœur balançait pour une personne du sexe opposé..,

Evie s'assit à côté d'Ezio et mit sa tête sur l'épaule droite du brun. Elle aimait jouer avec les nerfs de son frère qui ne pouvait voir personne avec sa très chère sœur. Aveline était décontractée,assise entre les jambes de Connor et entrain de jouer avec les long cheveux de son meilleur ami qui retombaient sur ses bras musclés.

\- Alors les garçons, vous avez prévu quoi de beau pour le week end ? demanda Aveline.

\- Avie, tu sais bien que grand père Eddie a encore planifié une sortie en mer avec le Jackdaw. J'en peux vraiment plus. Il devrait se reposer.

\- Ce mot ne fait partie du vocabulaire d'Edward, ça c'est sûr ! Il est encore très bien pour son âge !

\- Captain Kenway est toujours de la partie ! Je l'aime bien ton papy ! commenta l'américaine.

\- Tu ne dirai pas ça si tu vivais tous les jours avec lui et puis avec père sur son dos, c'est une vraie catastrophe à la maison, se lamenta Connor.

\- Vous avez prévu quoi les filles ce week-end ? questionna Ezio à son tour en effleurant la joue d'Evie avec sa main.

\- Mais Ezio ! Tu sais très bien qu'il y un match des Rooks ce week-end ! Comment tu as pu oublier ?! s'offusqua la jumelle Frye.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'un certain Leonard y est pour quelque chose ! taquina Aveline.

\- Leo est un très bon ami à qui j'aime rendre service et puis il m'améliore beaucoup de mes armes. D'ailleurs, je vais poser pour un nu pour lui ce week-end, expliqua tout naturellement Ezio.

Le temps se mit à s'arrêter. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, tout le monde avait arrêté son activité car tout le monde avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Ezio. Arno et Elise avaient interrompu leur séance de chatouille tandis qu'Altaïr et Jacob avaient cessé de se mettre des coups. Personne n'en revenait. Enfin, la relation entre Leo et Ezio allait prendre un nouveau cap. Aucuns membres du CREDO n'étaient dupe sur la relation entre l'italien et le peintre. Ils éprouvaient de très fort sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

" Ah enfin Ezio ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te décider à mettre la main sur Leonard ! s'enthousiasma Altaïr en s'essayant à côté de son cousin.

\- Fottiti Altaïr ! Fottiti ! s'énerva le brun. "

Le groupe se mit à rire. Lorsqu'Ezio commençait à jurer en italien c'est qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans tout ce qui avait été dit. En tout cas, tout le monde avait hâte d'être à ce week-end même s'il avait déjà commencé quelque part. Le brun avait hâte de retrouver son meilleur ami peintre pour ce moment intime entre eux qu'il chérissait tant. Il pouvait passer des heures à parler avec Leo et à le regarder peindre. Cette fois-ci il allait être le modèle, cela annonçait un bon week-end en perceptive.


End file.
